


Cursive

by aam5ever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and Hannibal almost exclusively writes in cursive, au where Will can't read cursive for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: Hannibal makes a small list that Will doesn't even register as legible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted Hannibal fic! I hope you enjoy it.

Hannibal sat at the table, his pen darkening lines into the paper. He let the ink flow, never disconnecting the letters in each word as he wrote carefully. The words were elegantly scrawled, the cursive lettering a bit accentuated but readable to him. Sitting back once he was done, he took up the list he had prepared for the morning and let the magnet stick it onto the cool surface of the refrigerator. A satisfied sigh escaped him before he went to retrieve a book to read, waiting. 

 

There were familiar footsteps he heard down the hall, pressing into the creaking wood. A smile curled his lips as his eyes, maroon and watching, observed Will come into view from the shadows of the hallway. Only in boxers and a ragged T-shirt, Will yawned and rubbed his eyes before placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

What a charming man he was.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Good morning, Will.” 

 

Will saw the list on the fridge. “What's this?” He moved towards it, plucked the paper from the fridge without ever even moving the magnet. The looseleaf settled in his hands as he read... or at least attempted to. “What is this.”

 

Seemingly confused as to how Will couldn't tell, Hannibal looked up from his book. “A grocery list. It's your turn.” 

 

The scar on Will’s right cheek twitched. He furrowed his brow at the... list. This was a list. “What language is this in?” He could feel Hannibal’s gaze on him, studying as if to check that Will was joking.

 

“English.” Hannibal told him. “It's in English.”

 

“Well, I can't read it.”

 

It took a moment for Hannibal to realize what that meant. With an amused smile, he simply stated, “You cannot read cursive.”

 

“I can't read cursive.” He confirmed with him. Hannibal closed the book and settled it down, a look appearing on his face. Will knew it all too well. “No.”

 

“No?” Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked in surprise.

 

Will nodded. “No, you're not teaching me. I'm not learning to write this... this pretentious calligraphy. I'm perfectly fine with my own calligraphy.” Another word for his messy handwriting.

 

He gave Will another expression, similar to dismay, at his writing being called pretentious. Nonetheless, the subject was dropped eventually and Hannibal read the list out to Will.

 

“Thank you.” Will said, copying it down in his own handwriting. It was most definitely chicken scratch.

 

Hannibal would teach him eventually, whether he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
